epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 59/@comment-5482968-20160228034053/@comment-7464192-20160228062834
Three Stooges vs Three Musketeers is super meh (but that may just be because I once tried to write it and got so bored out of my mind trying to come up with the first line I quit and kinda kept a bias) I've always been a fan of ERBParodies and likely always will until the series ends (and despite trying my best to keep myself from getting angry, they had 32 battles their first year, 7 battles their most recent year, that's kinda ridiculous and they should kinda pick up the pace) VGRB is alright. (Everyone seems to either love it or hate it but I fall right in the middle) I suck Mat4yo dick (to clarify, not literally, I'm just a super Mat4yo fan and I flip out over him a lot because he inspired and taught me to make greater lyrics and now I write rap battles that I can comfortably sing in my free time without feeling cringy) Stan Lee vs Jim Henson was neat at first but after a long time of listening the battle just goes way too slow for me to thoroughly enjoy it anymore (Walt Disney's verse was stellar though) I don't care how many of y'all say Adam vs Eve wasn't bad, resorting to gender wars is boring and abysmal and I already heard every joke they had in that battle like a thousand times. It is not an entertaining battle One-sided battles suck, especially considering they, by definition, make half the battle not good. Bieber vs Beethoven is beyond overrated Ku Klux Klan vs Wu Tang Clan is actually extremely fucking hilarious and my one exception to my previous claim (if you don't want an entire half the battle to be shit btw, just don't make it half the battle. You don't even need to make it a quarter of the battle. The KKK could have like 8 lines while the Wu Tang Clan has like 40 lines for instance) A rap battle with every significant figure from history they could think of would be the perfect series finale Zeus vs Thor as Legos is fucking awesome Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde is overrated Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter has lost its punch after a while The female-vs-female battles (even Lady Gaga vs Sarah Palin) are all pretty good Spielberg vs Hitchcock was cool and all, it's just all those mistakes really put me off the battle after I started always noticing them Goku vs Superman should be the next trilogy More east vs west battles should happen Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar was a bit too much battle-formation lingo and stuff like that Jesus in a battle is yes Artists vs TMNT wasn't bad because of how short it is, in fact it's one of my favorite battles to jam to Stay Puft was omg yes David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini was omg yes in every way RoboCop vs Terminator is one of my favorite battles to jam to Washington vs Wallace was really fucking dope My battles are really really good and you guys should totally check them out just go on my profile they're all there. Mario vs Link is long but a worth-it read. Like seriously ignore the dudes in the comments who argue about what characters I should've used and stuff, if you just focus on the lyrics you'll realize I'm like really good. This does count as an unpopular ERB opinion right?